


That Butler: Lost and Found

by Rhaziell



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Drama, Love, M/M, Memories, Sex, Smile, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/pseuds/Rhaziell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always loved you... Find me once again... Those were the last words Ciel could whisper. More than a hundred years have passed. Will Sebastian ever find Ciel back? And if he does find Ciel, will his young master remember him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler: Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought I would never write again guys. After the last disappointment I just didn’t want to write anymore. Writing brought up bad memories to a certain person. However an awesome friend gave me courage and motivation to write again. So Noctume Ashes, thank you for being there sweetheart! 
> 
> Enjoy the ride!!

…That Butler: Lost and Found…

Chapter 1: Memories

‘I will always love you. Find me again in another life…’ 

The small hand with the slender fingers softly stroked Sebastian’s cheek. He was finally able to say it. All his life he held it back. Somehow he knew that his loyal butler had noticed it one day. His fiery eyes looked at him with a smoldering heat. Those slight touches that weren’t necessary and not to forget the tender kiss on his forehead he once had got when the demon thought he was asleep. 

‘Young master, please forgive me,’ was the silent and begging whisper that fell from Sebastian’s quivering lips. 

‘In the end you didn’t keep your promise demon, that is something unforgivable. You better take good care of me when I finally return. That’s… an… order…

With that the once bright blue eye and the other mismatched purple eye went blank before they closed. A last silent breath and then complete silence. 

‘Young master? Ciel? NO CIEL! Don’t leave me!’

Sebastian’s fangs gritted on each other. A small drop of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. His crimson eyes turned pink with a glint of pure rage in them. Long black wings ripped through the tall demon’s shirt before one silent tear dripped down a pale cheek. 

Laying his master down gently, the raven bent down one more time. Drops of rain starting to pour violently on them both, messing the long black hairs of Sebastian. 

‘Wait for me Ciel, I will come for you…,’ he whispered before a soft kiss was given on the cold lips of his former master. 

Turning around, he looked at all the people that were surrounding them. With one last glance at his young lord’s bloodied body, he stretched his wings. 

‘Hell will be heaven for all of you when I’m done,’ the demon growled threatening. 

‘By killing the one I loved, you all signed your own fates. Prepare yourselves.’ 

Everything went by in a blur of red. The smell of blood filled the wet earth. Not one of Sebastian’s opponents got the time to even blink their eyes. His long nails slashed right through skin and bones. Their screams of agony fueling the demon’s rage on. Laughing like he had gone completely mad, the raven crushed the skull of his final victim. 

Standing in the gushing rain, soaked in blood and small pants of breath slipping out of his mouth, Sebastian slowly walked up to his masters body. Dropping on his knees he let out a scream of pure grief. His tears freely streaming down. Never had he cared for someone. He had so many masters, but not one of them had made him feel more alive than his young master. Their bond went so deep and in the end he came too late to save the one he loved the most. 

Picking up the slender body, Sebastian carried Ciel back to the mansion. All of the servants grieved with him. His young master was buried amongst thousands of white roses. 

Here lies Ciel Phantomhive.  
Born: December 14 in 1875  
Passed away: November 18 in 1893 at the age of 17 years old.  
May he rest in peace and take wings to be reborn one day.  
___________________________________________________________________

Standing in front of the old tombstone, a certain raven sighed. His crimson eyes focused on the graceful letters. Slowly he started to whisper.

‘I’m losing my sanity slowly Ciel. I have been waiting for over a hundred years and I still have not been able to find any trace of your soul yet. Without you…’ 

‘Hey who are you and what are you doing over there?!’ 

The loud voice had Sebastian’s ears perk. That sound, the low timbre, could it be? 

Turning around in a swift spin, the demon searched frantically around him. Where did it come from? 

Squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight, Sebastian’s eyes widened. Standing with his feet frozen on the ground, the tall male just stared, while slowly taking in the male that was standing up the slight hill. 

Long slender legs, covered in a tight black jeans, a tight blue buttoned up shirt covered with a loose black vest that gently rustled in the wind. Swallowing dryly the demon looked up further. Pale skin made soft pink lips stand out perfectly. Blue studs were shining in the sunlight surrounded by navy blue hair. When Sebastian’s eyes finally met with one perfectly bright blue eye, he felt a deep warm tingle run up his spine. 

Just standing there, staring at him the raven couldn’t believe it. He pulled up one of his black eyebrows when he saw the black patch covering the young man’s right eye. 

Walking up slowly, like stalking a prey, Sebastian stood in front of the boy. 

Hearing the soft breathes, made the demon shudder. Like being in a trance Sebastian reached up his hand. His long fingers gently caressed the pale cheek before slowly sliding up until it reached the soft black fabric of the eye patch. 

All this time the young male didn’t move. He was just standing there, like he had been hypnotized by the impressive, tall and handsome raven. He had looked at the man for a while from the top of the hill. His long black coat fluttering in a breeze, his tight black pants and white dress shirt wrapping around him like a second skin. However it was the look in the man’s eyes that had nailed him to the ground when he had turned around. It was desperate, almost scary. 

The cool fingers brushing against his cheek made the young male shudder. Not able to resist he let them slip under his eye patch and felt a gentle tug before the black fabric swirled down to the ground. 

‘Please open your eye,’ was softly whispered. 

Obeying the order without knowing why, the young man slowly opened his right eye. A dark purple pupil with a faint pentagram figure in it became more and more visible until it was fully shown. 

Sebastian gasped for air. Staring at the young male for a few seconds he gently grabbed the small chin, lifting it up a little.

‘It really is you, I finally found you… Ciel…’ Sebastian whispered softly against the soft lips before pressing them on the ones of his finally returned love. 

‘Who are you? Do I know you?’ Ciel mumbled before he got swept away. The only thing he could see were the raven’s fiery eyes turning to a bright glimmering pink. 

A strong hand wrapped around the young male’s slender waist, pulling them together even closer. Sebastian’s hand slipped in the soft navy locks, tugging on them gently. Hearing his love moan softly and bending his head back, with that giving the demon more access, made the older male shiver. His lips pressed against Ciel’s made him hungry for more oh so much more. Deepening the kiss, the raven gently let his tongue slide over the soft plump ones. When he heard the boy gasp the demon didn’t wait and took his chance. Sliding his tongue inside the warm awaiting mouth of Ciel, Sebastian let out a deep low growl. 

Tasting Ciel for the first time ever made the demon nearly lose it. His taste was so pure and sweet. Gently swirling his own tongue around the smaller muscle, Sebastian tried to invite the young male to play with his. When he felt the wet tongue shyly push back on his own, he couldn’t keep in the moan that escaped from their connected mouths. 

Slowly retreating for one moment Sebastian husked.

‘Ciel… I’ve been waiting for so, so long.’

Pushing his lips back on the slightly swollen lips he could hear the boy sigh softly. Kissing Ciel deeply once more, the demon’s mind wandered back in to the past. How he had wished that he could have saved this pure soul. 

Ciel, although completely overwhelmed by the sudden advances of this handsome man, didn’t resist. Somehow he just couldn’t walk away. It felt so good and safe in this tall man’s arms. Feeling his own hunger and longing grow, the young man closed his eyes once more and let himself get swept away.

Suddenly a hot white surge of pain shot through Ciel’s eye and his head started to pound in a violent way. Flashes of a young man that looked just like him ran through his memory. The boy couldn’t have been much older than he was right now. Around seventeen years old. 

He saw a big mansion. Three servants were waiting for him to arrive. A small boy with a straw hat, a maid with big round glasses and a tall man that looked like a chef. Also there was an old man. His suit showed off that he was something like a butler.

The figures faded slowly and Ciel saw the boy again. He was running away from something. Ciel could feel his heart squeeze together. The young man was obviously scared and hurt. Blood was seeping through his white dress shirt, like he had been stabbed by a sword. 

‘Sebastian, come! This is an order! Get rid of these people!’ 

Hearing the boy scream in his head made Ciel shudder. His hands clutched into Sebastian’s black coat. Shaking and trying to get away from the bad images, he let out a muffled whine. 

Sebastian’s eyes shot open, his pink eyes turning back to crimson. A sudden push surprised him and made him take a step back. With that separating their lips. 

‘Ciel, what’s the matter?’ The demon asked shocked. 

All he saw was the terrified look in the beautiful mismatched eyes. Stepping closer a sudden scream made him freeze to the ground.

‘NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Who the HELL are you? I don’t know you! How do you even know my name? What are you? Leave me alone! I am not the one you are looking for!

Ciel made a sudden turn and ran off like he was being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. Confusion, pain and fear running through his mind. However he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he knew this raven haired man. 

Sebastian still standing nailed to the ground, suddenly came to. What had just happened? One moment he finally found the one he loved back and even as much as kissed him and the next moment he saw that same person run away from him. 

‘Ciel! CIEL COME BACK!’ 

However the boy didn’t stop his tracks and soon after, he was completely out of the demon’s sight. 

Sighing softly, the raven sat down. 

‘Oh my, this is going to be troublesome. How can I call myself the Phantomhive butler if I can’t even love my own master?’ 

Finally something that he hadn’t done in over a hundred years crept on his face. A small smug smirk crossed the demon’s lips. 

‘Well then young master… Let the chase begin. You will come to love me once more, or have you forgotten our promise? I will follow you no matter where you go.’  
___________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that’s it for now. What will happen between Sebastian and Ciel? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story so far and please feel free to review! It will keep me motivated. Especially after being away for so long.


End file.
